New Pokelife
by xXPokeLoverXx
Summary: This story is old and is bein replaced/improved apon. please read the other one.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hayes people who read this X3_**

**_This is my first fan fiction ever so please if you can give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not flames. Preferably at least. Well I hope you like it_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, there are oc's but that's it all Pokémon I hope to use are original but not the characters. If I owned the show …. Let's just say …. It would be A LOT more mature._**

**_There is yaoi in this so if you don't like I suggest you leave real soon. And yes there is Pokémon/human relationships in this._**

**_Anyway, on with the story._**

"Aw I lost again!" I exclaimed, realizing I was still in math class.

The teacher glared at me, and I swear she hated me when she did.

"I'm sorry …. Again," I smiled weakly.

"That is IT young man. I have had it with you and your video games! Go to the office and speak with your counselor!" She practically screamed this and all the kids flinched.

"You did it now man," one kid said behind me.

"Ya, you got her pissed, now we might have to do extra homework" a kid sighed.

I stared at her blankly.

"O-ok." I decided not to try her, so I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, heading to the counselor, playing my game all the way there.

I walked up to the counselor's door and knocked with my foot.

"Come on in Luke." The counsel lady was nice but she was always to serious in school. Outside school she's actually my only friend, and that's only because we play Pokémon together.

"So what did you d-…." She saw I was still playing Pokémon. "Luke, I'm going to take that away in a moment," she started to reach forward but I pulled away before she reached my game.

"Ok, ok, ok, I get it. I'll put it away" I saved it quickly and put it in my pocket.

"So you were playing again in math?" she looked at me with a slight chuckle.

"…. Ya … anyways, so what are you going to do with me now?"

"Hmm, I'll send you home early and 1 day oss," she pushed her glasses up and looked at her computer. I watched her type on it and then she looked at me and said "ok just head home I'm going to call your mother and what not."

"Call my mother?" I looked away, practically ashamed of her, "… as if she would care, probably in bed with another man now.

She sighed, "Just go home please. I'll save you the trouble and not call her. Only, because I know what she does to you."

"Thanks." I started to pack up my stuff, "see you later."

"Ok, bye Luke. Have a nice day."

I walked my way home stopping by the game store to try and get a new Pokémon game, but as I passed the store there was a young child outside with purple hair and cloths, looking around anxiously. I passed by and walked into the store. She fallowed me. I ignored her and walked up to the game corner, looking at the new games. I couldn't find any new ones.

The girl stood behind me, looking at me. I turned around and nearly bumped into her. She jumped back a bit and tossed a small box to me and ran off.

"Wh-what the." I held the box in my hands and watched her run off.

I walked over to the manager and asked "who was she?"

"Dunno she just started hanging around today looking around at people. Started freaking people out." He said flatly.

"Oh. So what do I do with this?" I said holding out the box.

"Well it doesn't look like ours, so go ahead and keep it I guess. She threw it at you right?"

"Ya true" I paused and looked at the box. "I'll open it when I get home."

"Ok, see you Luke."

"Ok, bye Rodger."

I got home earlier than usual, so I went through the back door, walked up the stairs, and then to my room. It was any boys average room; blue walls, basic bed in the corner, desk with my computer, nightstand, Pokémon posters of all the games, and my Pokémon clock stand.

I put my bag down and sat on my bed. I held the box out in front of me. Why the girl threw it at me, I don't know. I decided to finally open it, and what I found surprised me, it was a game cartridge with the picture of a pokeball on it. May be a new game.

"Well, might as well try it out."

I pulled out my game system and put the game in, started it, and waited for the game screen to come up. But all that came up was a light green screen and a pokeegg. What I didn't notice though, was that there was a small mist in my room that quickly subsided.

I stared at the screen, transfixed. Maybe they decided to start the game differently now?

The egg started to hatch, and as it did, I started to feel slightly tired, and as the screen flashed to show it was hatched, and the usual bubble came up saying "You hatched a MEW." But, after the bubble went away, mew started to come closer to the screen, and another bubble came up.

"Hello Luke, nice to meet you. You look like a good kid, want to have some fun?"

"Ho-how did it know my name?"

"I know, I know it's a little weird me knowing you and all, but I do. I know you're a good kid in a bad world, so I thought I'd give you a better start, as you may notice you're getting sleepy," my eyes drooped more noticeably, "that's simply because of my yawn move. Anyways, what I meant by giving you a better start, I plan on giving you the opportunity to come to my world, the pokeworld, and start a new life. You also have the chance to keep your memory, or lose it to make new ones. So please choose." A text box opened up on the bottom of the screen with the yes or no option. To be honest, there was a small sliver in me hoping that this was true, but the majority of me was trying to be rational, so even if I didn't want to believe it, I hit no.

"So you do want a new start, huh? Well with a new start you have the chance to have a new body according to what your heart is truly like. Now go ahead and fall sleep and I hope you enjoy our new world." It smiled and back up. My eyes stared to droop more than before.

There was a flash in my room, and there was a purple blob in front of me before I noticed it was Mew.

"WH-what the?!"

It floated over to me and put its paw on my head and said "go to sleep my new friend and have a good dream before you wake up again in my world."

And that's where I slumped over on my side asleep.

MEWS P.O.V

"He asleep," I said.

A pink and blue portal opened up behind me.

"I thank you Mew," an obviously aged Ash walked out and said.

"Your welcome my friend, but may I ask why this boy? And why me as the messenger?"

"This boy because he was the 'she' chose him, and you know 'she' was linked to 'them'. And I chose you as the messenger because your cute when you do it" he smiled.

I blushed a bit.

"So what's going to happen to this body?"

"You know he kind of looks like me a bit, form when I was younger" he said, stoking the boys face. Obviously avoiding my question. "Anyways" Ash continued "Dialga froze time and Palkia is changing everyone's memories and changing them around so he can be replaced by someone similar looking. Palkia will alter the memories of those close to him to fit this the new … replacement. He's pretty much giving his life to someone else, like Pikachu…"

We both looked away in sadness.

"We both know he gave his life so you could be here ash, and we know it was the right thing to do. He did it because he loved you." I tried to comfort him

"I know, that's why I'm going to thank him when I see him again," he started to zone out. He snapped back at the mournful sound from beyond the portal. "We must go. My time is nearly up."

"Ok" I fallowed him over to the portal and waited for him to pass through. He stepped onto Palkia and Dialga's awaiting hands. I looked back at the boy, sleeping until he moves again.

"You know what, I'm going to help you out some," I floated over to him and sat on his chest. "I'm going to give you a gift. The gift to speak with Pokémon." I waddled up to his face and leaned in, and pressed my lips to his, kissing him. I pulled away after a few seconds. Mew-two might be upset when he hears about this, but oh well.

"Mew, let's go Dialga is about to unfreeze time."

"Ok, ok, ok. Don't get a heart attack." I floated over to the portal and went through after looking at the boy again. After I passed through the portal closed.

**_Well this is the first chapter. I know I said it was all OCS but ash is the only one o am going to barrow. I know your probably hating me for Pikachu but hey. My story not yours. And it plays a REEELY big part of the story so deal with it. XP um I will need help with a few things like in the next chapter I need a real douche-looking and acting water type. Um if you want a pairing I can't promise but I can try. If you want to help with a few things message me, I can't promise I know how to read them but I'll try X3. So ya this chapter was also a quick one like an intro chapter. So please understand I will try to work hard to make others longer. I can't promise update dates but I can promise trying. I still got to get use to this so … ya._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok I'm happy that people are reading this and putting me on your alert list and all but I would love feedback to, please. 1 person was nice enough to pm me X3. I was soo happy. Um, anyways, I might decide to use nurse Joy and officer Jenny because I can't think of any other names and it's too much work to replace them XP. And aslo Luke lost his memories, except the basics, like breathing and speaking obviously DUH, but he doesn't remember his name in the beginning (but I will put like "Luke's P.O.V."), so please bare with it. So anyways I hope to make this chapter longer than the first. Also, I just found out how to post new chapters X3…. So ya. On with the story._**

I woke up in a forest of sorts, and I was sore all over. Despite this, I sat up and looked around, trying to find out where I was, but all I could see were trees and a small channel rushing a little bit away.

What I knew next, was that I was thirsty. So I got up, flinching at the soreness in my body, and walked over to the water. I scooped a little bit up and tried drinking it. I immediately spat it out. It was saltwater. I looked around looking for something I could drink, though I highly doubted I would find anything.

But, what I did see, looking down the channel, was an old, run down water wheel house. I looked at it curiously, wandering if it had something I could drink, or eat. I started walking toward it, along the small channel, slipping in the mud twice.

I walked up to the door and knocked softly. And it creaked open with an eerie creepy screech. So I walked in and wandered around the first, big, dark room. From what I could see it was scarcely furnished and looks like it hasn't been touched in years. I saw an old chair in the back corner covered in webs that looked bigger then what it should have been. But what caught my attention was the door. It was covered in ice. And it was breaking down. I pushed it open and walked in.

I was in luck. It was the kitchen. I turned on the lights and watched them flicker, then I wandered to the faucets to try to get some water, but all that came out was some rusty water. Luckily, I hadn't gotten my hopes up.

I sat down on the floor to relax, when I heard a voice weakly shouting for help.

I listened closely and fallowed to to the door in the back of the kitchen. The door was again, covered in ice. It may have been the freezer.

As I opened the door, I looked around the freezing room and saw a small yellow and black figure in the corner. It saw me and shouted for help.

"Pl-please, h-help me!" I looked closer and I saw its foot frozen in a block of ice on the ground, along with his hands in a similarly sticky web from the chair in the first room. I started to approach it when I heard a menacing voice from behind me.

"Look here boys, shiny Riolu got himself a pal. And look, he's a freak to."

I searched for the source of the voice, not knowing what he meant at all, and I was greeted by the sight of a large weasel looking figure and next to him was a green spider and small purplish centipede. The weasel stepped up to me as I started backing away to Riolu.

"N-no please stop Bweasle. I-I promise I won't come back, i-I swear. J-just d-don't hurt innocent bystanders" he pleaded.

"Ya? How bout no? He's seen a bit too much for his own good, so I just got to shut him up."

The Bweasle looked at me with a smirk, and the figures next to him started chuckling.

"Spinarak, tie him up" he ordered as the small green spider lurched forward, as if excited to be useful.

"As you please, boss." A sticky balls of web shot from its mouth and at me. I leaned away, surprisingly calm, and it shot past me and next to Rio. He jumped in surprise as it just nearly missed his side.

"Be careful where you shoot those webs. You might hurt him" I said to Spinarak.

He just sat there baffled as I stood, brushing the side of my shirt off.

"You cocky bastard" it screamed as it shot another web, this time bigger than the last. But, then a large blue ball of energy launched from behind me and hit the webs.

I looked at where they came from and saw Riolu holding his hands up, still tied, and breathing heavily.

"M-mister, thanks f-for the thought, b-but you need t-to leave" he said softly as he slumped over in exhaustion.

I stood there, looking at the exhausted Riolu, then back to the group of 3.

"You fool, you missed, how can you miss?" Bweasle scolded Spinarak. "You know what? Forget it, both of you take care of him. The 2 of you better not screw up. I'm going out." He left casually as the 2 stepped forward and they're eyes seemed to gleam. I just stood there.

As Bweasle left the room, the 2 others split up and tried surrounding me. The purple one behind me. Spinarak stood there watching me with angry eyes. But neither of them blocked the door, nor Riolu.

I dashed at Riolu, pulling him, and the block of ice his foot was in, up as the 2 dashed at me furiously, the purple one a bit slower because, from what I could see, it didn't have legs.

"Venipede, use poison sting, quick before he gets out" Spinarak shouted.

Venipede hurled himself at me, coming up short (go figure XP). Spinarak shot more webs at me as I ran forward to the doorway. Venipede launched at me again, this time landing on my back, rip my shirt off, and stung me on the back of my shoulder. I could feel the sting, then nothing else.

"He's poisoned!" I felt Venipede fall away as I ran out through the kitchen and into the big room.

I saw Bweasle to the left of me, and to my right, the door.

I dashed for the door as Spinarak shouted behind me. Bweasle whipped his head around just in time to see me run outside.

From that point on, I can't remember it clearly, but from what I could remember, I ran onto a path, ran down for a long way before an ice beam hit me back from behind. Sure to not fall, I kept running, Riolu still in my arms, and my shoulder going numb, and ice on my back growing slowly.

At some point, I fell on my side, tired, sick, and cold. Then, just black. I fell unconscious.

Author's P.O.V.

+o+

A young figure walked along the path a ways away. But, as he neared, he saw the half frozen child-looking boy lying on the ground.

But what caught his attention wasn't the fact he was half covered in ice or that his exposed shoulder was purple, probably from a poison, but the fact that his hair was a shiny, almost metallic silver, and in his arms was a shiny Riolu.

Next to the silver-haired boy, a Bweasle, Venipede, and a Spinarak trio walked out, spotted the boy, and started getting ready to attack him again.

"What do you think you're doing?" The boy walked between them and faced the trio. They stopped and stared at the new intruder. Yet another person to take care of.

The trio started making a fuss to what the boy could see. He, unlike our main character, did not have pokespeech, so he had to guess what the Pokémon were saying amongst themselves.

But, almost as soon as they started the stopped and glared at the boy, waiting for his first move.

"Guess I have no choice." He grabbed a pokeball from his pocket and tossed it to the side as a light emerged to reveal an Eevee. "Eevee, let's hurry this up please. We need to get this kid to a Pokecenter. Use swift."

Doing just what was asked of it, the Eevee used swift and hit the trio directly, sending them flying backwards and away.

"Thank you very much Eevee." He's smiled as he held the pokeball back up, it flashed as Eevee was taken back into it. He leaned over the boy, inspecting him.

"Poison and ice. Break the ice, and I have an extra antidote." He pulled out a bottle and a premiere ball. He tossed the ball over to the side and it flashed to reveal a Snivy. He leaned in close to what looked to be the source of the poison on the back of his shoulder, and sprayed the bottle. As soon as it touched his skin, the liquid started fuzzing over, and started working.

He looked to Snivy, "knock the ice of with vine whip." The Snivy complied and there was a flash of light green, and the ice shattered, leaving behind a bit of frost on what was left of his shirt and his shoulder. "Can you break the ice on the Riolu's foot to please?" Again the Snivy complied with a smirk and broke it. As the ice fell away from his foot, the Riolu woke up slightly, just enough to be aware of being lifted by vines, and seeing the silver haired boy being carried by another boy with reddish-brown hair.

"Don't worry. Ace used an antidote on him and the ice didn't cause frostbite. We're taking you to a pokecenter now" the Snivy said with a calming voice. "Just go back to sleep and you and your trainer will be fine."

"H-he's not m-my trainer" the Riolu barley squeaked out.

The Snivy's head snapped to attention. "He's not?"

Riolu shook his head.

"Well how do you explain you being in his arms when we found you two?"

The Riolu seemed surprised by this. "What are you talking a-about? W-we were in an abandoned water wheel house. I-in a freezer. H-he was ... h-he was attacked for ... for protecting me ... h-he was ..." the Riolu looked away. "A-anyways, i-I don't have a trainer and i-I don't want one."

The Snivy just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't have a trainer yet this boy randomly came to the rescue? And he still didn't want a trainer? What was he thinking? But then again...

"You must be tired, go to sleep and you'll be fine."

Riolu nodded and closed his eyes, and started dozing off to the swing of the vines Snivy was so kind as to add.

"Snivy, is the Riolu ok?" Ace called from ahead. "You fell behind. Is something wrong?"

Snivy just shook his head and ran to catch up, careful not to jerk his vines around and wake up the now asleep shiny Riolu.

Sometime later

*o*

Luke's P.O.V.

+o+

My eyes fluttered open, and what I saw first was a blinding light. I shut my eyes, then opened them again, trying to get used to the bright light. As soon as I did, I sat up and looked around.

It was a plainly basic hospital room, a curtain to show it was a shared room, the medical equipment, and a visitor's chair, occupied by a sleeping reddish-brown haired boy. I looked at myself to see if I was ok. I didn't have any wires or tubes attached so that was a good thing, but I didn't have a shirt on and I could see my flat chest, with almost no abs. I could feel my face heat up as I realized there were no sheets on the bed and the boy was there asleep, meaning he's been there a while.

I quickly looked around for a shirt, only to not find one.

As I was looking around, the boy in the chair woke up, and watched me.

I heard him chuckle a bit before I looked at him with a red face.

"Relax kid. Your fine." He smiled a bit, looking at my face, luckily not my flat chest. "I should introduce myself. I'm Ace, what's your name?"

I sat there and stared at him, thinking.

"M-my name?"

"Yeah, your name."

I couldn't think of my name. I looked away from him almost immediately. I couldn't think of my name.

I started to freak out when something clicked in my head. Luke. Just that, Luke.

"Luke" I stated happily. I remembered my name.

It hit me then. I could ONLY remember my name, or at least nothing from befor I woke up in the forest. As I remembered all that, I remembered Riolu.

"Riolu... Wh-where's Riolu?" I looked around hoping to find the little yellow guy.

The boy pointed behind the curtain, "he's right here, he's been waiting for you to wake up."

The small yellow figure walked out from behind the curtain holdng hs hands to his chest, as if scarred to be there.

"H-hello ... m-mister. Th-thank-you for saving me."

"It's ok Riolu. I just did what I thought had to be done. I wouldn't want to be tied up and have my foot frozen, so I wouldn't want that for you." I smiled.

It looked at me with teary eyes. "Th-thank you. *sniff* y-you were s-so nice *sniff*." It shook its head and tried to stop crying. "I-I want to thank you somehow. B-but I don't know how."

"Its ok you don't have to" I said with an awkward smile. As I did though, Ace looked at me questioningly.

"You talk as if you understand him."

I looked at him. Didn't he? "I-I can. Can't you, too?"

He glared at me, as if I was his prey he'd been searching for. "No, no one can understand Pokémon. Not yet at least" he said bluntly.

"Y-you can understand me?" Riolu looked at me with an innocent face, and I nodded.

"So you're a freak with silver hair, red Riolu eyes, and you can speak with Pokémon. You really are a freak of nature" Ace once again said bluntly. But it didn't feel like he was trying to belittle me, it was more like he was trying to make me aware. As if he was trying to get me ready for something.

"Oh well, freaks with freaks, huh?" He leaned back, casualy putting his hands behind his head and stretching.

"H-he's not my tra-" Riolu stopped, as if hit with and idea he should have thought of already. "He looked at Ace. "Can you bring out Snivy? Please?"

Ace just looked at him with a blank look. "Wrong one," he points to me "he's the one with pokespeech, not me"

Riolu just turned to me and I translated, "he's asking for you to bring out Snivy, please."

He just looked at the yellow Riolu and casually grabbed a red and white ball off his belt and pressed a button, there was a flash and suddenly there was a small green reptile on the foot of the bed.

"Yes?" He said looking around at the scene.

Riolu smiled at the fellow Pokémon. "Can I talk to you in private please?"

Snivy just nodded and hoped off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Momentary 3rd P.O.V.

+o+

"Snivy, earlier you said how it looked like he was my trainer right?" Riolu said with a slight urgency.

Snivy was caught off-guard, but he nodded. "Ya, the way he looked like he was protecting you and all." Riolu then asked "so should I trust him and let him be my trainer?"

Snivy just stood there, looking at Riolu as if he was stupid.

"He saved you, right?" Riolu nodded. "And you owe him right?" Riolu nodded. "And you want to repay him right?" Riolu nodded. "Then yes I do, my shiny friend. You owe him as much."

Riolu nodded with a new confidence. "Thank you Snivy, for the opinion and for calling me friend."

"Its ok" is all Snivy said as he lead the way out.

Back to Luke's P.O.V.

+o+

As they walked back in the room, Riolu looked somewhat determined. Snivy walked over to Ace's bag and started digging through it.

"H-hey, Snivy. Wh-what are you doing?" He pulled Snivy away as the green reptile grabbed what he was looking for. "My luxury ball? What do yo-... o-ohh. You want to ... ok" he smiled and put down Snivy.

Riolu then hopped on my bed and walked next to me. "To repay you for saving me, I'm willing to accept you as my trainer." As he finished this Snivy passed me the Black and Yellow ball with his vines (kuz he short).

"Wh-whats this?" I turned the ball over in my hands.

"It's a pokeball. Though a luxury ball may be too much for a beginner Snivy, but oh well. You must have a good reason." Ace looked back to me. "So would you mind using it before I take it back?"

I sat there for a moment. "How? How do I use it?" I turned the ball over in my hands again looking for some sort of instruction.

"Have the Riolu touch the ball. After that he's been caught and whatnot" Ace said bluntly.

I sat there and looked at Riolu as he touched the ball without question. Suddenly there was a flash and Riolu was gone. I looked around for him and I spotted Ace shaking his head.

"Idiot, he's in the ball. Push the button and let him out."

I did as told and there was another flash, and suddenly the yellow Riolu was in front of me again, but this time he wore a small smile.

"Hope we work well together Luke" he said.

**_AN: hi, I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner … a lot is going on and I couldn't edit it on my phone like I was able to do before so i had to chance using a cpu whenever i could. Anyways, I am done with this chapter, and I do know there are errors. I did my best for my first story I think. And I got my email blown up the first few days it was out. I got a lot of fav authors and followers and I thank you for your generosity, but I would also like reviews to show your opinions. I also did get pms from 2 people. So thank you to Seji for days and spudbud16, spud I'm sorry I didn't use your character idea but I had already got Bweasle from a different friend, I may use it for one of Ace's Pokémon. Anyways thankyou and I'm sorry. Please R and R. Thank you, also kind of need an idea for the name of the team rocket role_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, ish chapter 3 nows. I know ch 1 and 2 were kinda short so I tried to make this one longer. I did this on my phone and the B button doesn't work all the time so ... if I'm missing one plz excuse me. I apretiate the fallows, but again plz review. Also sry it took to long to get this out, I can't post usualy in skewl unless ceramics teacher forgets to log out of his cpu. Then I don't have to worry about the skewl firewall... but thts my prolem I'm sry. Anyways *^* on to da story

*disclaimer: I dun own pokemon. Tragic I know, riolu and lucario would be soo op and pokemon would be so much awsomer X3*

CHAPTER 2: stuff happens

"Amg, look Eli, its the freak and his freak Riolu." The girl turned to Eli, swinging her long red hair over her neck. Eli just rolled her eyes at her steryotipical "friend."

"So? He's got silver hair and red eyes. He's just ... exotic." Eli put her hands up in a quizical manner. "I, in fact, like it. Its ... different." She smilled as the boy walked into the hotel.

Eli was a tall 16 year old girl with fiery red hair, natraly red in fact (unlike her "friend"), and calm green eyes to stand out from her light tan. She wore a deep aqua blue-green shirt and matching skirt, with a pair of blue-green stylist shoes.

Her friend though, was Tish. And she was a 15 year old fashion wreck. Teal t-shirt with a yellow skirt and orange tenis shoes. She had red hair similar to Eli's, but with a tint of her origional blonde, and light blue eyes.(AN: no offense to blondes. I am one myself X3)

"So, like, how long has the freak been here?" Tish asked as she chewed her gum.

"About a month and a half ago. I heard he didn't know much about pokemon when he arrived with Ace. If he didn't, he sure came along way. He's one of the best in town." Eli started day dreaming about his battles.

"Amg. Ace is like, soo hawt." Tish started going fangirl.

Eli just sighed and started walking away. "So far he has only the yellow Riolu. Right? And Ace has his Eevee, Snivy, and a Trapinch right?" Eli was still walking, she didn't care where just that she was walking.

"Ya, and his Snivy is like soo strong and totaly adorbs. But not as adorbs as his Eevee. Like, amg he's so small and fluffy. He let me pet it once and I swear it was just a lil puffball." Tish started talking more and more aout Ace's pokemon, so Eli just zoned her out.

She started thinking about the little Riolu the boy had. He was strong for the runt it was. And his trainer... what was his name? Luke? Ya Luke. He was kinda shy normaly, but in battle, he was so sure of himself and his partner. He stood up streight and his head was held high, his eyes determined, even when his was starting to lose, he was able to turn it around with full confidence. He even beat Ace on his "first" pokemon battle. And no one beat Ace. Ace didn't get mad or anything, he smilled at his defeat, as if he was proud of Luke. But when no one was looking, Eli caught Ace eyeing Luke like he was training him for some secret role. Eli shivered remembering the look.

"So, ya, like, because of that I'm the prez of the fan club" Tish squeeled in Eli's ear.

"Hmm? Oh ... ok" Eli was still walking around the street as she came up on a resturant that had just opened. It was about lunch time and she and her pokemon were sure to be hungry.

"Hey, Tish? I'm going to get up with you later, k?" Eli looked over to see Tish on her phone looking at her pictures of Ace.

"Huh? Oh, ya, k, see ya laterz." She smilled and finaly walked off in a random direction, narrowly missing several people.

Eli just sighed and walked into the resturant and was suddenly greeted by two young men.

"Hello! Welcome to the one and only Gardevior Suflet. Please fallow us to your seat our cherished first customer" they said in unison.

"Uh, o-ok." Eli fallowed the first one, a blonde gold haired gentle man. The second, a raven haired boy, fallowed behind. They led her to a single table near the edge of the room. There was a small area with a cushion near the side, there were also varying sizes set on the side of the wall.

"The cushion is for your pokemon ma'am. You may let it out whenever you want miss" the blonde said.

Eli reached for the pokeball at her side and pushed the button, letting out her Torchic.

"Torchic-tor" it chirped and smiled as Eli leant down to pick it up and proceed to her seat.

"Your menu madem." The raven gently put the menu down in front of her.

The blonde walked up with a glass and put it in front of her as well. "What would you like to drink ma'am?"

"Do you have pechanade? (AN: Simalar to our lemonade but made from pecha berries)"

"Why yes we do. We will be back with your drink and to take your order. Is there anything else we may do?" The raven pushed a it of his hair out of his eyes.

"No thank you." Eli smiled as the Torchic in her arms looked around, and started to squirm when Eli forgot her. "Oh sorry, may I get a berry mix juice for her please?"

"Oh certanly ma'am. Also because you are our first customer, you get to see our beutiful Gardevior perform for free today" the blonde smiled wide and gestured to a small stage and mike in the corner as he backed away. A Gardevior walked up slowly, smiling and blushing. The lights dimmed as it began so sing softly. It was a beutiful melody, so full of emotion, so full of passion. Eli started to doze off in it, when the bell rang. She turned her head to the sound. She could tell instantly it was Luke due to the flash of his silver hair and the small yellow Riolu clinging to his jeans. He was greeted by the two young men like she was, but without the whole first customer greeting. They led him to a table next to hers and sat him down with the Riolu in a seat next to him. He held a small conversation with the two and smiled as they walked away. The Riolu tugged at his shirt and looked to the Gardevior. Luke looked at it to and smiled as he listened to the song. He started to sing along, but with words, as if he understood the lyrics. Eli just arely heard his voice, and it was beutiful, almost matching the Gardevior's.

Luke was sitting and singing along with the Gardevior when the two came back with Eli's and her Torchic's drinks.

"Here you are ma'am" said the blonde with his bright smile.

"May I take your order?" The raven stepped up with his notepad.

"Um, may I have a bit? I've yet to look at the menu, sorry." Eli looked at the menu laying in front of her.

"Its ok miss. Are you enjoying our Gardevior's singing?" The blonde looked lovingly at the singing pokemon. "She's gorgeous isn't she? We found her as a Kirlia in our garden as children. We took her in and she's been with us ever since."

"She is beutiful. And her singing is amazing. What's the song called?" Eli looked to the two boys, who, as she noticed then, were watching the pokemon with love in they're eyes, genuine love.

Eli picked up the menu, still listening to the Gardevior, and skimmed through it. The menu mostly cinsisted of pastas and salads.

The blonde looked around the resturant and nudged his coworker, and they walked off to the kitchen.

The song soon ended, and the Gardevior smiled at the small applause from the two teens. She stood there and waited for instruction from the two who left.

Eli saw Luke stand up and walk to the Gardevior with a big smile, and start talking with her.

Over by Luke

+o+

"That was a beutiful song Gardevior." Luke smiled.

"Why thank you." The Gardevior looked to the side smiling.

"Your welcome, so do the two know?"

The Gardevior looked at him with a look of shock mixed with horror. "Wh-what? What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, I should explain, I can understand pokemon, so I could understand what the song was about." Luke smiled again. "So, do they know how you realy feel about them?"

The stunned pokemon just shook her head.

"Well, would you like me to tell them?"

Gardevior looked even more horrified. "N-no, they'd hate me. There's no way a pokemon could be with humans."

Luke only chuckled. "But they love you to. I'm sure they could return those feelings. In fact I can tell you your in for a bit of a suprise."

She only looked at him with a face of mixed emotions. "Wh-what?"

Luke chuckled like a small child.

She looked at him blushing as Eli stood up and walked over. "What a beutiful performance Gardevior. I see why they named the resturant after you." She smiled as the Gradevior blushed even more.

The blonde and raven walked out from the kitchen and saw the two talking to they're pokemon.

The blonde stepped up with a green rose in his hands. "Gardevior, Jacob and I agreed that when we had our first customers we would tell you, and we have our first two right here" he guestured to Luke and Eli, "so here we go" he paused, looking to Jacob.

"Go ahead Dan, its time" he smiled a shaky smile.

The Gardevior just stood there confused and slightly blushing as Dan got on one knee and held the rose out, Jacob joining. "We love you Gardevior. We know It may be wrong to many people but we can't hold our feelings, and we know there are two of us, but please love us both."

The gardevior immediatly fell to her knees and hugged them both tightly and kissed each of they're cheeks. She pulled away and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you both, too" she said, ut all they heard was "Gar, Gardev."

Luke stepped up and said "she says she loves both of you to."

Dan, Jacob, and Eli looked at him confused.

"I-its complicated, just hug please" he backed away watching them hug and talk to eachother. Luke and Eli walked away, leaving them.

"So, they all loved eachother after all. I'm glad that worked out" Eli said to try to start a conversation.

Luke nodded, not sure what to say, being as barely anyone talks to him, let alone as calm as her, and nice.

Eli turned and jumped in front of him. "So you can speak pokemon can't you?"

Luke flinched. Ace told him to keep it a secret, and he sliped up, even if it was for such a nice thing. He nodded guiltily.

Eli just chuckled and smiled, "don't worry, your secrets safe with me. But one one condition," she paused, seeing Luke's horrified face. "What? Am I that scary?"

He shook his head and said "Rio is gone." He looked around as Eli chuckled.

"He's next to Gardevior, talking."

"O-oh."

Over by Rio

+o+

Rio waited for the trio to break up befor tugging on Gardeviors long dress.

She looked at the small yellow figure and smiled. "Yes?"

"U-um ... c-can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"H-how did you know y-you ... l-loved them?" Rio blushed aa he asked, as did the phsycic.

"Oh, u-um ... well" she sat down to get to Rio's level "... I guess it just came natruly. They saved me and took me in, and we spent a lot of time togather, so I guess I grew to like them at first, then the feeling, I guess, changed ... into love" she started spacing out, reminicing, remembering the days she was still a Kirlia.

Rio looked to the side, thinking. "S-so, you ... l-love them, because they s-saved u?"

Gardvior chuckled. "No, I grew to love them. Is there someone you think you love?"

Rio blushed. "M-maybe."

"Is it that nice young girl?"

Rio shook his head.

"Hmm. So will you tell me who this lucky girl is?"

Rio looked away again. "I-it isn't a-a girl."

Gardevior looked at him. "Then ... is it the boy with silver hair? You do cling to him a lot" Gardevior noted.

Rio shyly noded. "H-he saved me from a mean Bweasle, Venipede, and a Spinarak. Ace saved him after he was poisoned. B-but ... h-he's a male, l-like me. And he's h-human. Wh-what if he doesn't love me back?" Rio fell to his knees and started freaking out.

Gardevior put her hand on the small pokemon's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Does he make you feel safe?" Rio nodded. "Does he treat you good?" He nodded again. "Is he gental with you?" Another nod. "Then there's a chance. You've got to at least try telling him how you feel. Go ahead and do what Dan and Jacob did" she smiled a bit. "Set a goal and when you achieve it, tell him, if he doesn't beat you to it."

Rio nodded, suddenly full of determination. "What about, when I evolve I'll tell him?"

The phsycic pokemon just chuckled and nodded.

Luke walked over and nealt down next to Rio. "What's up guys? Having a secret meeting?" He smiled.

Gardevior stood up, "I guess I'm done singing for a while. In fact, we are still in a restraunt, so if you ordered food it should e ready soon, so if you wouldn't mind," she smiled and walked to the kitchen door. Almost as soon as the door stopped swinging, Dan and Jacob walked out with Luke and Rio's drinks.

"Oh ya," Luke stood back up with Rio, "we did order stuff after all."

The londe put the drinks on the table as the raven stepped up and guestured to the seats. "If you may, I will take your order."

After lunch

+o+

Luke walked out of the resturant with Rio at his side and Eli close behind. Almost as soon as he stpped out, the crowd parted, as if he had a desease no one else wanted. He didn't seem to notice Eli glaring at the crowd as he walked back to his hotel.

Soon he got to the front door of the hotel, where Eli jumped in front of him.

"Luke, we still have a deal to make."

Luke just looked at her. "D-deal? F-for what?"

"Me keeping your secret" she smiled evily.

Luke gulped.

And it was then that a Shinx ran out of the hotel with a small bundle in its mouth, Ace soon fallowing and running into Eli. Both tumbled forward into a heap of limbs.

"O-ow. What the heck?!" Eli started getting up when she realized it was Ace on top of her. "O-oh ... u-um ..." her face started getting red.

Ace got up and looked around. After not seeing where the Shinx went, he helped Eli get up. "Sorry aout that miss."

She just blushed and muttered a no problem.

Ace spotted Luke and smirked. "I thought you said you wern't into girls."

Eli looked at Luke, then to Ace, then back and forth. "Does that mean ..."

Ace shook his head along with Luke.

"Well, anyways, I doubt I'll see that Shinx in a while. Shall we go inside?"

Luke nodded and Eli fallowed Ace.

In Ace's/Luke's room

+o+

They all sat down and Eli broke the silence.

"So Luke, how do you know Ace?"

"I found him frozen, poisoned, and unconsious in the middle of the road" Ace said bluntly.

"Oh, ... well then." The silence fell again.

Rio got up and sat in Luke's lap, smiling. Luke just chuckled and started petting the Riolu affectionetly.

"So Luke, are we gonna make this deal or no?" Eli started getting agitated.

"What deal?" Ace sat up streight.

"U-um ... sh-she knows" Luke pulled back expecting his usual chastizing from Ace.

"And how does she know?" Ace bristled.

"U-um, i-I kinda h-helped a relationship come togather. A-and she was there when i-I said something." Luke looked away guilty. Rio tensed up and held his hand reassuringly.

"Oh well, I guess someone had to find out sooner or later." Ace lay down on his bed.

Eli just sat there, confuzed. Ace knew about Luke and his ability to understand pokmon.

"As for you ... what's your name?"

"E-eli." She felt her face slightly hot.

"Well, Eli, you have no deal to make with Luke. If you tell anyone, I will find you, and I will punish you." Ace glared at her.

Eli cringed. "I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways. I just wantd to have a travel companion." She looked down guiltily.

Ace stoped glaring and just stared at her, as if judging.

Luke just sit on his bed playing with Rio.

"Fine, you can come with us, as soon as I find that Shinx."

And as if on cue, the Shinx jumped in through the window (they are on the first story so chill) fallowed by Ace's Eevee.

Shinx ran around the room, slightly panicing Eli, then soon jumped behind Luke. Eevee then stopped chasing as Luke picked up the Shinx and held it.

"What's wrong Shinx?" Luke looked at the little lue and black creature.

"He was chasing me for taking the pouch with a thunder stone. He wasn't gonna use it. He doesn't even have a pokmon to use it on. So why can't I have it?" The Shinx squirmed around trying to get free.

"But stealing is wrong. Even if he doesn't have an electric type, it could have been a gift to someone else." Luke looked at the confused Shinx.

"B-but, if I don't evolve soon ... my pack will kick me out of it. I need to evolve. I'm strong enough, but I just can't." The small electric type started tearing up.

"So? If they do, then come with me? I'm an outcast of sorts anyways, and so is Rio, and we're proud of it." Luke smiled as Rio crawled up next to him and nodded.

The Shinx started to look at Luke closer. "I can see why. But would you realy take me in? Your not trying to fake me out are you?" His eyes stopped tearing as he calmed down again.

Luke smiled at him and put the small pokemon down. "Nope, no lies, in fact, I think its time we start getting more freinds. Right, Rio?"

He hesitated but nodded in agreement. "Ya, it is kinda lonely."

Luke chuckled and nodded. "Though, the only problem is, I don't have a pokeball to 'catch' you" he paused and looked to Ace hopefully. "Pleeease?" He begged.

"Ugh, first you take a luxury ball for a pokemon who never goes in it, now you want yet another one?" He sounded annoyed.

Luke nodded and pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

Ace sighed and gave in. "Fine. What type?"

"Um, how about" pause for thought, "a fastball? Its kinda blue like Shinx."

Ace sighed, again. He had just gone to the pokemart and bought a fresh batch of pokeballs for the trip he planned. He bought a selection for various pokemon, and other plans.

He dug through his bag and brought out the blue ball. He thought a moment before handing it to Luke.

Eli suddenly squeeled. "Oh my god, I'm going to see someone actualy catch a wild pokemon. Yay!"

Luke flinched with Ace.

"Its nothing big. If you want new pokemon, then you catch them." Ace let go of the ball and watched as Luke put the ball on the bed. The Shinx didn't walk up to it.

"What's wrong?" Luke put his hand forward, ut the small blue and black pokemon backed away a bit.

"I-I should at least tell my family, they might get worried." Luke only nodded and smiled as Shinx jumped to the window and ran off.

"Good luck!" Luke said to himself.

He started thinking, what about his family? Did they miss him? Who was his family?

It wasn't the first time he stoped to think about it. Ace had found him several times laying somewhere, trying to remember, anything.

"I hope he's alright" Eli looked worried.

"Its ok, he going to tell his family he's leaving." Luke put on a fake smile.

Rio knew it was fake immediatly.

"Well, might as well wait for him to come back." Ace leaned back and relaxed. Luke sat against the head board, pondering. Eli just sat there, not sure what to do.

AN:/ima end this here for now. I'm glad I hav finished this X3. Eli isn't my oc, she belongs to a diff friend of mines X3 so ... ya. Eli if u reed this kik me *^* (close to immposible she would read this) so um anyways. The resturant scene was somewhat filler except the part with Rio's feelings so .. ya. Ch 3 ish done. Along with ch 1 of a teen titans one I hash now. Um R&amp;R pweeeez I need reviews telling me ideas and stuffs. And idc for flames. They bs anyways. Um ... *doesn't remember what else* well hope you enjoyed ... oh shout out to who commented last time *forgot name and doing this without wyfy to check sry* seji I know u ut u didn't halp DX. Plz guys, dun be like seji and wright things unrelated to da story. Tell me how I did and what I need to improve. Other than tht plz wait for CH 4

Ps. Eli ish me white X3

Pss. Tish is totaly unimportant. Kuz she a bish


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sry if this is late but there's been a lot goin on ... kinda had to move my group home to a smaller facility ... iz bullsheet. Anyways I may take a lil longer to post these being as I write them on my phone and I'm not technicly suppossed to have mine.

Weeell anyways nuff bout my personal life and back to what we all (hopefuly) came here for.. my attempt at a good story. Oh also ima try to do a battle scene so if I screw up or don't do good plz dun hate me T.T I fail at stuff like this.

+o+

It had been 2 months since Shinx had joined Luke's party. Ace had still been grumbling about how Luke needed to buy his own pokeballs when he asked for one to catch a Ditto later that month.

We come back to our friends, Luke, Ace, and Eli, walking into a bright city filled with people and pokemon all over.

"Wow. What is this place? Its beutiful." Luke walked on, looking around like a child in a game store.

"This is a popular city called Goldenrod City. I've got buisness with a couple to the south of here." Ace walked up next to him. "Why dont you and Eli go and walk around a bit, get a bike or something. Just stay out of trouble please." Ace sighed as Luke ran off with Rio at his side and as Eli ran after him. He's such a child sometimes. But that's not what worries him. Its if he gets in a pokemon battle.

Ace walked south to the daycare couple. As he walked inside, he was welcomed by the sound of a small bell and the wife walking out in a kimono.

"Hello young man. How may I help you?" She smiled.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my Trapinch please?"

"Oh, you called ahead, now I rememer you, Ace." Her face was suddenly serious.

"Calm down. I'm only here for my Trapinch is all" he claimed defensivly.

The lady glared at him.

Ace stood there, waiting, as the old lady turned and walked through the door behind her. She came back shortly later with a pokeball in her hands. "He grew a few levels, I hope he still listenes for your sake." Ace only chuckled, "he's my pokemon, of course he'll listen to me."

The lady just stared. "Who was that boy with you earlier in town? He looked ... different."

"Oh he is, granny, he is. And I hope to use him well" he chuckled as he walked out of the house.

"Oh Ace, please do come to your senses. Stop using people."

+o+

Ace walked back in town only to be greeted by Luke rushing by on a new bike.

Eli rushed past on a scooter after him. "Luke, slow down, you'll crash!"

Luke only laughed as he rode past a man and his Lavatar. "But its so fun Eli." He rode back and saw Ace watching him. "O-oh, Ace. Um, we got rides so we can move faster." He slowed down and stopped in front of him. Rio hopped off of Luke's back and staggered a bit from the ride.

"L-let's never do that again." He staggered back to Luke as he folded his bike up (kuz you know how it works in pokemon) and put in his bag, which Ace so kindly donated to him. As he did, Ace glared at Eli.

"You were supposed to watch him."

"I did" she whined, "but he wouldn't listen and it looked like so much fun, besides, we were bored."

Luke picked up Rio, who was thankful for his fur (kuz he blushin), and walked over to Ace.

"So what's up? Are you gonna show me where to put my Ditto?"

Ace nodded and started walking away. They were used to his silent attitude, so they fallowed.

Rio on the other hand, was being carried by the human he had feelings for. He squirmed around until Luke put him on his head.

On they're journey, they had seen people in relationships with pokemon, such as the resturant owners and they're Gardvior. But Rio had not figured out how far he was from evolving, so he couldn't tell Luke how he felt yet. Luke was his true love, his sunshine, his moonlight, he couldn't explain it, but he knew, he just knew Luke was the one.

Luke on the other hand, had no idea about the small Riolu's feelings. He was oblivious to love alltogather, for the time being at least. Of course he felt joy with the Riolu, he felt better with him close, but he didn't know what it meant. He, being the clueless dunce he was, thought it was normal among freinds, so he didn't say anything.

The group walked along, heading for the old couple. When they reached the house, Ace told Luke to go ahead inside without him and Eli, who complained.

So, he walked inside and head to the counter, rang the bell, and waited. And old lady walked from the doorway and paused, examining him. She strode up behind the counter. "Hello there young man. How can I help you?"

Luke smiled and, with Rio still on his head, pulled out the pokeball with the Ditto. "Can you raise him please?"

"Ok, is that all?"

Luke thought a moment and nodded his head gently, careful not to shake Rio off.

"Is Ace outside?" She asked quietly.

Luke only nodded.

"Come with me please, dear." She opened the counter and led him through the back into a garden full of pokemon.

Rio lept off of Luke's shoulders onto the soft grass as he looked around at all the happy pokemon. He almost immediatly knew what several of them were, and they saw him. Thay all stopped playing and eyed the small yellow Riolu and his silver haired parnter.

"Its ok little ones, go on and play" the lady cooed. They slowly, as if cautiosly, went back to playing. The trio walked through to the back of the garden and Rio spotted a lone pokemon on the side, crying. Rio being Rio, he walked right up and sat in front of the pokemon. This one he hadn't seen before. He was a small, orange furred, monkey type pokemon with a small falme behind him.

"Hey, I'm Rio, what's your name?"

"Ch-chimchar."

"... So ... Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Chimchar shook his head. "No one wants to play with a freak like me." Rio flinched at the word.

"How are you a freak? You don't look any different."

Chimchar looked away, as if ashamed. "I-I'm gay" he said bluntly, ready for rejection.

Rio chuckled. "So? Hey I'll tll you a secret," he leaned in closer so Luke wouldn't hear, "so am I, and actualy, I have feelings for my trainer, so your not as much a freak as me." He sat back. "So stop crying, your trainer wouldn't want to see you in such a mess would they?"

Chimchar sudenly teared up. "H-he d-disowned me because of that. I'm an abomination. I shouldn't be this way." He started crying more as the old lady came up to Luke.

"He was abandoned by his trainer. He said Chimchar was a homosexual so he didn't want the chance of being hit on. A fool of a trainer. He's been crying here ever since. None of the other pokemon want to play with him. He's a strong pokemon and all, but no one wants him."

Luke thought for a while as he listened to Chimchars crying. "I'll take 'em. He doesn't need to cry like that. He shouldn't be alone. Besides, I would love to have him along. And he's strong right?"

The lady smiled brightly. "Well then, I'll get his pokeball in a moment. We have other things to do though, fallow please."

"Ok." Luke started fallowing, but then stoped and fumbled with his belt for his pokballs. "Oh, I forgot, I was going to let Ditto and Shinx out, too." He finally got the 2 pokeballs out and tossed them in the air, there was a flash of light and suddenly a small Shinx was standing next to a plushy Ditto.

"Yellow. What you need master?" The ditto called.

Luke smiled shyly at the word master. "Hehe, Ditto I told you to please not call me that. I want you, Shinx, and Rio to cheer up Chimchar here, I'm going to take him in. Also, he's gay, so don't be mean. If you are," he paused for a dramatic affect, "I'll use IT!" Both flinched. They knew what IT was and didn't want to see it. "Oh and Ditto, I want you to stay here with Grany. She's going to raise you for a while, you need to be stronger, sorry."

Ditto's face went up and down in what Luke thought was a nod.

Luke walked off with the old lady, who was watching him intently, as the two turned to see Rio already trying to comfort the crying Chimchar.

They walked up and Shinx nealt down on the opposite side of him.

"Hello, I'm Shinx." He smiled brightly.

Ditto came up next and formed a Mime Jr. and started miming a few actions as the Cimchar looked up. He stopped crying as he watched the Ditto form diferent pokemon and do funny actions.

Luke and the Old Lady

+o+

While the trio worked on cheering up the Chimchar, Luke was led on by the old lady through several doors and outside, into the back yard. It wasn't much of one, but there was a small shed in the corner, which the lady was walking to.

"Come on, we won't have long." She waved over her shoulder, urging him on.

He walked up to the door and opened it for the small woman. Inside he saw stairs leading down.

The lady started walking down them, but paused a few steps down and wistled. Suddenly a small white and blue squirrle pokemon ran down to her. "Flash please." The small pokemon nodded and there was a bright light that suddenly illuminated its body. "Thank you Pacharisu."

She continued walking down with Luke, down to a small room with drawings on the wall. As Luke studdied the drawings, he noticed that a few looked like game boards, and the pokemon looked like game pieces. But, what he noticed next startled him. He saw himself and Rio, side-by-side, with other pokemon in the background.

"These are ruins from ages ago. It may seem cliché from some show, but you may be an oimportant person." She stood at the end of the room, facing Luke.

"What does this mean?"

She looked at him with a serious stare, and then her face went slack, "I have noo idea. Now what I do know is, you are most definatly not a normal boy, silver hair, red eyes, pokespeach."

Luke's face went to one of classic shock as the lady chuckled, "I was watching you converse with your pokemon earlier." She tapped the floor slightly, "we're getting off topic though. You need to find out what it is you're supposed to do. Find Mew, I'm sure he would know what's going on, in fact, he may have given you pokespeach, but..." she stepped up to him, "can you do it is the question. I'm just an old lady who cares for pokemon, but I know this, a pokemon trainer is only able to travel the world with his/her strongest pokemon. He/she must trust his pokemon, and vise versa, they must have no secrets. Also," she chuckled a bit, "your Riolu seems to like you more then a trainer."

Luke's face immediatly went a bright pink, he hoped the small flash from Pacharisu didn't show it.

"And you likewise it seems," she chuckled more. "That's a strong bond, make it stronger. Its not wrong I'll have you know. Don't listen to what the world says. Love is love, don't deminish it. You'll also need that bond, according to the paintings" she tapped the wall. Luke looked at what she tapped and saw him and Rio holding hands and leading humans and pokemon. There was also a part of the painting missing next to it.

"Oh, and Luke, keep all of this from Ace please. He cannot know about this."

Luke nodded.

The old lady smiled and led him back up the stairs and back to the garden where they saw Chimchar laughing with Rio and Shinx while Ditto was making and impression of Ace yelling at Luke.

A few moments later, Luke received the pokeball for Chimchar and walked out to a brooding Ace and a sleeping Eli.

"Its about time. We have things to do." Ace started walking off, leaving Eli asleep and Luke trying to wake her. Rio gave up and picked her up with ease and carried her off with Luke in tow.

A while later

+o+

Luke sat with Chimchar and Rio sharing his lap, talking about random stuff. Ace sat across the room talking to people on his pokegear. Eli sat grooming her Torchic. The trio went about they're buisness in silence, when Ace stood up and told the other two to fallow him.

"I got you both a challange at the battle arena. You need to train, and those people on the trail are nothing for that." Luke looked up and nodded with the two on his lap. Eli started to object but gave up when Ace had walked out the door already.

Luke had already gotten his stuff togather and put Chimchar in his pokeball as Eli stood up. "Why don't you and Ace go ahead, I'll catch up in a moment."

Luke nodded and smiled.

Ace poked his head in annoyed. "Are you coming or not?"

Luke only walked out with Rio in tow.

+o+

Scene skip

+o+

Ace, Luke, and Luke's pokemon walked up to the arena building and were greeted by what seemed to be friends of Ace's.

"Ace, oh what a time it has been without you!" The boy shouted from far away. The other, a girl, walked up slowly and shook hands with Ace.

"Hello, old friend. Is this the boy you said would finally beat me?"

Ace noded with a smile.

Luke only looked puzzled as Rio hugged his leg, scared of the woman.

"Well, why wait in the sun when we can be battling inside?" She inquired.

"Ya, let's head in guys." As per usual, Ace started calling the shots and nobody objected.

Back with Eli

+o+

Eli hurried out the hotel with her Torchic in her arms.

"Oh, Ace is gonna be soo mad. If you didn't TORCH me, Torchic, we could've left earlier." The chicken pokemon only looked ashamed. He had to sneeze, it wasn't his fault.

As she ran on, she bumped into a woman and fell back.

"Ow, watch it kid. You almost stepped on my Seviper" she spat.

"Sorry miss." As Eli stood up, she looked the woman over quickly, noticing she wore a green snake skin dress and had a Seviper at her side. She stood over Eli with a menacing glare that seemed to disapear as she looked Eli over.

"Oh dear, I yelled at a child. I'm truely sorry darling. Oh and you dropped your Torchic. Oh let me help you." She reached down to help, but Eli pushd her hand away.

"Its ok I'm fine. Also don't pickpocket" she held out a watch that looked to profesional for herself, "its unbecoming."

The lady chuckled. "Looks like I found my match" she held out a wallet, pokeball, and a pokedex, "but I got a bit more."

Eli laughed as she stood up. "Are you sure?" She held out her hand full of change, pokeballs, gum, lipstick, and many more miscalaneous items.

The lady in green looked suprised. "Ok, you got me beat. Give back and act like we never met?"

Eli chuckled and nodded. They gave back they're stuff and nodded to eachother. That's when Eli noticed the emblem on the lady's braclet, it was a small "f" in a fancy font. She thought it unimportant as she walked away with her Torchic in her arms, and also checking to make sure she had all her things.

She soon came up to the arena and found her way back to Ace and Luke, who was about to go into a battle.

Luke's battle

+o+

"The match is between challenger Luke and challanged Lady Bell. Match rules are as fallowed: 1. Each trainer will use 3 pokemon, the first to have all pokemon unable to battle loses. 2. No foul play. 3. No intervention, pauses, time outs, ect. Do both trainers agree to the terms?" The umpire, Ace, looked to the both of them. Luke nodded, as did Lady Bell. "Are both trainers ready?" Both nodded again. "Good, I want a clean fight from both of you. Ready, set, FIGHT!" He yelled.

As the last word left Ace's mouth, something seemed to shift in Luke. His posture went from conceeded and calm to bold and confident. Rio, who was at Luke's side this whole time, looked ahead at the field, knowing what was about to happen.

"Rio, field, now, please." Luke sounded diffrent than before, too.

Rio nodded and lept to the battle field.

"Ha, a small fighting type reject like that? That's what your starting with? Ha!" Lady bell scoffed like a rich lady as she pulled out her pokeball. "I like to fight with my prince pokemon, Prinpulup." She threw her pokeball up in the air and there was the flash as a Prinpulup apeared on the field in front of her.

"Water type vs. fighting type. The match can go either way. Rio, ready?"

Rio looked back to Luke, "just say the word, master." He called Luke master when he was like this for some reason, he didn't know why, but it just seemed more natural.

"Activate, fighting sequence beta." Luke sounded dazed as his yes glazed over with Rio's both of they're postured remained the same, but they're expression's changed from a serious one to a blank one.

Lady Bell only looked to Ace uncertain. "Is he serious? He sound like a childish robot. He ev-" she was cut off by Luke comanding and attack.

"Rio, use bullet punch."

Rio dashed off so fast, he was barely able to be seen.

"Prince, dodge quick! Don't let him hit you!" Bell shouted, no longer lady-like.

Prince lept out of Rio's path, and just barely dodged the attack.

"Force-palm."

Rio was suddenly above Prince and put his hand on his head, and suddenly Prince's face was in the ground as wind blew away from them both, sending up sand.

"Prince, aqua-jet!"

Water formed around the Prinpulup as he dashed off in it, like a mini rocket.

"Rio, get in front and use blaze-kick."

"Are you stupid? A fire type move won't do any good against a water type!" Bell started laughing to herself.

Rio complied and was in front of Prince's path. As his leg went up in flames, Prince had him as his target. Rio got ready to kick as Prince drew closer.

"Alow me to explain, Miss Bell. Your Prinpulup is hurdling towards Rio at incredible speed, add this speed to the power of a regular kick from Rio, and you get a strong hit, the water poses a slight problem though, so by using his blaze kick, Rio evaporates the water as he kicks Prince, and adds a little accelaration for even more power." Ace sat back smuggly explaining it to Bell.

Rio kicked Prince as he got into range, and there was an explosion of steam.

"Rio, clear the steam please."

Rio leapt slightly into the air and twirled around at incredible speed, clearing away all dust and steam.

When all this settled, there was an unconsious Prinpulup at Rio's feet.

Lady Bell stood there speachless.

"Now, get serious." Luke looked at her as his eyes snapped back. "I know you didn't fight serious in that battle, it was a test. I want a serious fight."

Bell looked down and chuckled. "Fine, I see your serious. Your different than the boy I met just moments ago. I'll get serious." She stopped as she saw Rio carrying Prince over to her.

Bell stared in disbelief. Putting Prince back, she pulled out another pokeball. "Go, Hitmontop. Might as well fight a fighting type with a fighting type., huh?"

"Fighting type vs. fighting type. Nearly an even match. Ready Rio?"

"As ready as you are, master." Rio looked at the Hitmontop carefully.

"Activate, fighting sequence virgo."

Both of they're eyes glazed over again.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" Ace yelled again signaling oth trainers to battle.

"Hitmontop, rolling kick!"

Hitmontop lept forward at Rio as Luke called out, "Rio, counter with force palm."

Rio stood there as Hitmontop aproached with speed, as he lept, readying to kick, Rio readied for his own attack.

Hitmontop stuck for Rio's hip, but the kick was met with Rio placing his hand on Hitmontop's leg, stopping it, and suddenly, Hitmontop was sent flying with a spin, only to land on his feet.

"Hitmontop, triple kick, now!"

Hitmontop spun over to Rio, picking up enough speed for its attack and getting ready to unleash it.

"Rio, bullet punch on the left foot."

Rio stood with his right arm turning to a solid steel. Hitmontop spun forward at incredible speed towards Rio, ready to strike. Rio put his steel hand up as Hitmontop struck at his head with heavy force. Hitmontop's left foot struck Rio's upheld hand and bounced off and spun around, swinging his right foot and tail to hit Rio's unprotected face. Both hits struck Rio and he was sent flying slightly backwards. As he landed on the ground, Luke's eyes snapped back.

"RIO! Oh my Arceus, are you ok?" He shifted on his feet, not knowing if Rio was out or not.

Rio staggered up on his feet, just barely consious. "I-I'm ok, just ... continue the fight. I can still do it."

"No, your hurt, he hit your head, that's to much damage. I call for a switch out." Luke looked to Ace to confirm it.

"I aprove." Ace nodded to him with watchful eyes.

"Rio, come back," Luke watched as Rio stumbled back and settled at Luke's feet, sitting against his leg. "I call Chimchar." Luke reached for a pokeball in his poket and tossed it in the air, there was another flash of light, and Chimchar was on the field.

"What? Not gonna put away your hurt Riolu?" Lady Bell teased.

"I can deal with it, unlike you." Rio sneered at the lady, though not knowing what he said, she cringed a little.

"My turn?" Chimchar looked to Luke for guidence.

Luke nodded. "Get ready for link-up Chimchar.

"L-link-up? Um, should I know what that is?" Chimchar looked around confused.

"Trust me Chimchar, its ok. Me and Rio have done it a few times in pokemon battles. Just relax and let me do the rest."

Chimchar nodded slowly as he turned to face the spinning Hitmontop.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" Ace yelled again.

Luke was suddenly serious again. "Fighting type vs. fire type. Chimchar, ready?"

"Yes."

"Link-up!" Lukes eyes glazed over with a slight shine as Chimchar's did the same. "Activate, fighting sequence Ares." Luke's eyes turned to a deep glaze with Chimchar's, who was now calm and still. "Move set seen and ready. Chimchar, I will now fight in your stead and take your damage, this is how I fight with my pokemon, my freinds. This is how I make bonds." Luke's eyes started glowing more with Chimchar's. Chimchar though was the one speaking, and in human speech.

"What the? Ace, is he ok? And ... did that Chimchar just talk?" Eli looked to him in concern.

Ace ignored Eli's question and watched Luke carefully. "This is new."

Chimchar suddenly dashed off at Hitmontop without a word from Luke, who was now kneling down and breathing hard.

"Hitmontop, rolling kick."

Hitmontop started spinning again gaining speed for the attack when Chimchar came in close and sparks flew off of his arm. He lept up in the air, above Hitmontop, and the sparks turned into raging lightning as he threw his fist down on the suprised Hitmontop, hitting him with a thunder punch. The lightning flew everywhere as Hitmontop shook around, electrocuted.

"I see, a high voltage thunder punch to a weak spot on Hitmontop, smart." Ace nodded in aproval. "And he's doing so without Luke's comands."

While Chimchar was still in the air, he breathed in a deep breath and blew out again, but instead of air, it became a giant blast of fire. The move blast burn. The poor Hitmontop was still shaking as he was hit with the fire. Poor Lady Bell couldn't do anything but shout for him to get away. She soon threw out a white napkin for forfiet.

"Lady Bell forfiets, and Hitmontop is unable to battle" he said as the flames subsided and a small figure, Hitmontop, was lying on the ground unconsious.

Luke gasped in air as the gloss in his eyes subsided, along with Chimchar's. He grasped the ground, his lungs, then his arm. "O-oh ... my ... A-Arceous. Th-that ..." he fell unconsious himself, falling into a concerned Riolu's arms.

"L-luke! Luke! Are you ok?" Rio held him carefully, noticing a few sparks coming off his arm and a few embers floating from his mouth. Chimchar ran up to them and triped right before getting to them.

"R-rio, is he ok? Oh, did I do something wrong?" He got to Rio and looked concerned.

"He's just unconsious, he should be ok. Chimchar, that was amazing what you did. A thunder punch fallowed by a blast burn. How'd you do that?" Rio held Luke's unconsious body carefully as Chimchar thought a while. Ace ran up with Eli close behind.

Ace looked over Luke's body closly, as if searching, but stopped as Rio pulled him away, glaring.

"Fine, fine." He stood up and looked to Lady Bell. "The battle is over, Luke is unconsious. We need to take him to a Pokecenter now."

Lady Bell only looked with concern as she nodded. "Same, my pokemon need treatment. I admit defeat at Luke's hands."

Ace looked smug for a moment ut quickly turned to Rio. "I know your hurt to, but I doubt you'll let me carry him, so hurry up if you want to be sure he's ok."

Rio nodded surly as he looked to Chimchar, "come on, we need to go."

The monkey looked to Luke sadly. "Please be ok" he wispered.

At the Pokecenter

+o+

Luke lay on a bed still unconsious, Rio and Chimchar on both sides. Ace had let out Shinx after they got to the Pokecenter, he was laying in a ball at the foot of his bed.

Nurse Joy walked in with Ace and Eli.

"He's in a coma, not sure what's wrong, vital signs are good, no rain damage. If the coma was induced by some form of stress, he should wake up sometime soon." She checked his charts again, adjusting the machines he was hooked up to ever so slightly.

Eli sighed with slight releif, Ace only nodded with discontent, Rio and Chimchar watched Luke closly.

"Let's leave the room. I can't stand seeing him this weak." Ace walked out, fallowed by Nurse Joy and Eli.

Time skip

+o+

After it had turned dark, and everyone had gone to bed, Rio was still awake at Luke's side. Even Chimchar was asleep in his chair.

"Oh Luke, please wake up, I need you." He crawled up nxt to Luke and snuggled next to him, trying to find a warm spot. "I need you Luke, don't leave me." He settled between his arm and looked at his face. With the little moonlight coming through the windows, Rio could make out the features of Luke's face just barely, his smooth childish skin, his shiny silver hair, his soft, lush lips.

"No, I have to wait for him. I won't take advantage." Rio scolded himself for these thoughts.

"Oh Rio, how adorable you are."

Rio flinched at the forign voice. "Who's there?"

There was a childish chuckle. "Its ok, I mean no harm. In fact I came to help my dear friend out. My name," a small light shone in the corner as Rio sat up, and a small pink figure emerged, "is Mew."

*o*

Chapter 4 END

Ok so I decided to stop here. On easter. Oh god I need a life. Ok so, for clerification, the old lady doesn't have a name yet, but I'm tempted to call her "Granny Setsu" like in toriko, she has only the one role to play but ... ya also I need a new team thing that starts with "f" idk y but I want to make it start with f. Oh also, Eli is a pickpocket, that's important for later though. Other than that,

Does Chimchar have feelings for Luke now, too? Will Rio tell Luke about his feelings anytime soon? This all and more in the next few chapters ... I hope. Plz understand that the move set I have for these pokemon are moves they can learn, they're just egg moves. It may be impossible for a pokemon to have more than 2 egg moves in the game but hey its a story deal with it.

Things that may need to be cleared up.

For the portrait uunderground, it was there when granny moved there. Try to think of it as a primitive cave painting a Smergal put up there.

Lady bell isn't all that important, though the other boy tht I kinda ... forgot about (so you may think) is.

The lady in the green dress, her items were in pockets in the dress, kuz that is possible, my friend has one of such dresses and its pretty X3

The thing with eyes glazing over is complicated and will be explained in the next chapter, I hope.

Chimmchar may or may not start liking Luke, or you can tell me yes or no. Drama maybe? Idk nor do I care. But it would be nice for people reading this to ACTUALY REVIEW EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE the few people that review, I know more than half of them.

Mew plays an important role, like in the first chapter. He didn't apear in one of the later ones kuz ... u know gotta make a story here. Fillin in the blanks.

That battle scene was my first time ever tryin to write one so please tell me how I did idc how anymore just tell me!

Please forgive spelling mistakes and missing leters, keyboard on my phone SUCKS!

Thankyou for reading, please hang in there few people who read this, for the next chapter.

Pokelover OUT!

*camera breaks* NUUU my face broke it again DX

*voices comeing from the back* sorry, I tripped over the cord

Ugh Rio, u clutz

Shadup Bweasle. At least I'm still being used.

*grumbles as the mic goes out*


	5. Interruption Chapter

hey guys, sorry i haven't got chapter 5 up, kinda hit a writers block, in extremities. um but i am trying to continue, BUT i need help, i have several Pokemon i wanna include, but i dunno who to try to use, and this is the list:

1) Absol

2) Sableye

3) Shuppet

4) Litleo/Pyroar

5) Pancham

6) Banette

7) Reuniclus

8) Zangoose

9) Castform

10) Furfrou

11) Meowstic-M

12) Doublade

13) Noibat

14) Zorua

those r the only ones i can think of, if u want to sugest any, please pm me or review and i will try to see what i can do. anyways again im sorry *bows japanese style*

oh also im using team fable but i will use only the name not what theyre like, DarkSpak666 thnx X3

and pokemon herem? not all tht sure, if u guys gimme enough reviews i may put yaoi / but ONLY if i get enough reviews or pms.


	6. SORRY

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY

i havent been close to a cpu that i could do this in for ever, im in foster care and its a bitch, trust me. anyways, im gonna redo this story being aas ive gotten a few messages talking about how i misspelled a few things, though to be fair im not exactly a walking pokedex dumbasses XP but i also wanna improve the story more and make it better, and being as i got a laptop, no matter how slow it is, it can still use ms word, so i can do something, even without wifi 030 so wish me luck guys, and if you want, pm me for a few tips and such please, i could really use them.

NOVICE WRITER AWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
